Another scary crossover
by elven-emma
Summary: When the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen begin to arrive in Harry's world, things get a little bit weird. It's crossover time!
1. another scary crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters although Helen is my invention.  
  
Elven emma: Ok I've never done a Harry Potter fic before so bare with me. Helen is my character from my LXG fic, all you need to know is that she can grow wings and a pointed tail, she's the dragon lady! Any who, this is my scary crossover, you must have a sense of humour to read. Enjoy!  
  
Another Scary Crossover by elven emma  
  
Harry sat in the library, bored out of his mind. He was reading a book about muggle's myths about witches and wizards.  
  
Chapter 10: Halloween.  
Muggle children will often dress as witches and wizards. However they often make the mistake of wearing green masks and have warts on their....  
  
'This is stupid.' said Harry out loud.  
  
'No it is not!' replied Hermione, who spoke as loudly as she dared. She had to be quiet since it was a library and she had to be considerate.  
  
'We've lived as muggles most of our lives, we know what the mistakes are.'  
  
'I've told you before, it's interesting to see it from their point of view.' Hermione pointed at her friend Ron, who looked as if he was actually enjoying it.  
  
'Green masks? Hehe!' Ron was in his own little world.  
  
'Anyway don't you think the whole Halloween thing is more American?'  
  
'It doesn't matter whether it's done in England or...'  
  
'I'm so bored!'  
  
'Well why don't you go then? You don't have to stay here and read on my account. But it has to be read by tomorrow and If you want my advice...'  
  
'I don't, I'm off!' Harry left in a hurry and Hermione began complaining about him to Ron, who ignored her wild rants.  
  
That night...  
  
'Psst! Ron! Wake up.' Ron turned over still in deep sleep. Harry knew what he had to do. So he used all his wit and decided to shout 'Ron!' whilst throwing a heavy book at him.  
  
'Ow! Bloody Hell! What is it?'  
  
'Lets go out.'  
  
'Where?'  
  
'Outside, we can use my cloak?'  
  
'Oh I suppose you have some kind of magic cloak that makes you invisible.'  
  
'Yes, don't you remember?'  
  
'Oh yeah, sorry it's early.'  
  
Outside, by the forest...  
  
Harry, Ron stood closely together and looked in to the forest.  
  
'There's something in there.' whispered Harry.  
  
'I know, like wolves and huge spiders.' With this talk, Ron was scaring himself. 'Lets go now!'  
  
'No, lets stay just a little bit longer.' Suddenly they heard a yell from above them and something landed on them before they looked up.  
  
'You had to stay that little bit longer didn't you?' What ever had landed on them suddenly got up and backed away. Harry and Ron got to their feet. They looked in aw at the young woman in front of them. She had wings that reminded Harry of his encounter with a dragon. She also had a pointed tail that reminded Ron of how scared he was.  
  
'Err,' began Harry, 'Are you the new defence against the dark arts teacher? Because I heard that they were arriving late from wherever they were staying.'  
  
'Sure.' She replied quickly. She straightened out her dress and tried to look teacherly. 'I am Miss Hardings.'  
  
Meanwhile, in the castle...  
  
Hermione drank the rest of her chocolate milk. She new it was really for kids but thought if she could hide her like for it, her reputation would not be affected. She finished it off and stood up to go back to her room. On the way she bumped in to something she couldn't see.  
  
'Harry what are you doing? Stop fooling around.'  
  
'Who's Harry?' came a cockney voice from above her head instead of the unbroken voice from in front of her.  
  
'Gah! Who are you?' A raincoat floated from a chair and the invisible body dressed itself.  
  
'The name's Rodney Skinner, Gentlemen thief.'  
  
..............  
  
elven emma: expect more league members and school pupils soon. 


	2. the League is here!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters although Helen is my invention.  
  
Elven emma: Wow I was so surprised to get reviews so quickly. Krisian I'm going to steal your suggestions cause you have some good ideas. Oh By the way, is I make any mistakes with things like who's in which classes and stuff like that its because I haven't read it for a while. I know it's a crime!  
  
Another scary crossover: The League is here!  
  
Helen Hardings stood in front of a silent class. She didn't know what to do but she had to stay there until she knew how to get home.  
  
'Err hello, my name is Helen Hardings and I will be your new defences against black magic teacher.' A student put up their hand. It was Hermione, ready to correct and earn points for Gryffindor. Helen nodded at her.  
  
'It's defence against the dark arts, Miss.'  
  
'So it is.' Hermione and Harry had begun to realize that the new teacher wasn't what she seemed. So Harry tried to push his luck.  
  
'Err Miss?'  
  
'Yes Harry?'  
  
'Can Hermione get some points for Gryffindor. For correcting you, as I'm sure it was a test wasn't it?'  
  
'Of course, a test, yes, alright... 25 points to Gryffindor.'  
  
Suddenly one of the girls at the back gave a shriek and started waving her arms about. Helen knew it was Skinner, she could sense him.  
  
'Don't worry, this is what our class is today. I will show you how to defeat an invisible foe!' The students muttered excited words.  
  
'What? I'm not going to be a punch bag for these magicians!'  
  
'That's witches and wizards.' Skinner came to the front of the class.  
  
'I'm not doing it!' he whispered.  
  
'Yes you are, because this is our new home until we can find that portal back to our world! Now stand still.'  
  
'What?' Helen grabbed two board rubbers and hit them together sending chalk dust everywhere. Skinner became covered in the white powder and shrieked when he had to cover his manhood with a book.  
  
Outside Hogwarts...  
  
A swirling portal opened up in the middle of the field, throwing out 4 bodies. A vampire, Mina Harker. A scientist, Captain Nemo. A doctor with another, darker side, Dr. Jekyll. And a young man, Sawyer, holding on to his rifle.  
  
'Look,' said Jekyll, pointing at some students lay down by the lake, 'this place is a school. Better put on your uniform Sawyer till we find the others.'  
  
'Okay... hey! I'm not a kid!'  
  
'Yes you are, now hurry up and put this on.' said Mina as she took off her cloak and put it on Sawyer. 'They're all wearing robes so you'll fit in.'  
  
'I'm not doing this!'  
  
'Too late.' Mina summoned a flock of bats which carried him over to the students.  
  
'Ow!' he shouted as he landed on the ground.  
  
'Who are you?' said one of the girls, as she batted her eyelids at Sawyer.  
  
'I'm Tom Sawyer and I really should...' before he knew what had happened, several girls were clinging on to him, asking if they could go out with him. They were 'The Sawyer group!'  
  
Jekyll and Mina laughed as Sawyer cried for help. Jekyll looked around. 'Hey where's Nemo? We must find Nemo!'  
  
'He's over there.' Mina pointed to the lake. Nemo was prancing around shouting, 'I'm the Nautilus watch me dive!' as he jumped in to the lake.  
  
'Well at least he's happy.' said Jekyll, 'So what are we going to do?'  
  
'We should ask the headmaster.'  
  
On the way to Dumbledore's office...  
  
Mina and Jekyll talked to each other about how odd it was that no one had stopped to ask who they were. They almost reached Dumbledore's office when Snape came round the corner. 'Excuse me who are you?'  
  
'Err well I'm...' Jekyll started.  
  
'He's the new doctor. And you teacher of?'  
  
'Potions. And you...'  
  
'Same! Let's swap notes!'  
  
'Erm alright.'  
  
'Great!' said Mina as she pushed Jekyll aside, knocking him on to the floor. She grabbed Snape's arm and dragged him off.  
  
Later that evening, in the hospital wing...  
  
'I'm sorry it's not my fault. It's Hardings, she gave me the wrong spell.' Whined Ron.  
  
'And now I'm vomiting pink puke!' complained Harry.  
  
'I don't think she's a witch.' said Hermione.  
  
'How did you guess?' said Harry sarcastically.  
  
They opened the door at the top of the tower and an unhappy man greeted them. He wore a white hat with a red cross. 'I just want you to know that I was forced to wear this. Now what's up with you?' 


	3. settling in

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters although Helen is my invention and Krisian is an actual person who is kind enough to review this very fic!  
  
Elven emma: I warn you if you give ideas they are likely to be stolen lol. In some cases that is a good thing. Oh and is there anyone else who wants to be in the Sawyer group? You will be included.  
  
Another scary crossover: Settling in.  
  
'Tom, wait! Come back!' A girl named Krisian chased after Sawyer and she was pretty quick. Sawyer knew the only way to loose her was to quickly rush in to another room before she came round the corner.  
  
Sawyer hurriedly went through an old wooden door and leant against it, sighing as Krisian past, still shouting his name.  
  
'Sawyer?' He looked down. Snape and Mina were sat extremely close, holding chemistry notes.  
  
'Mina?' Snape suddenly stood up straight looking rather upset with Sawyer.  
  
'What happened to you?' asked Mina, very curious about what had happened to him.  
  
'Well you see I was dragged on to this chair and they put this hat on me, it said Gryffindor and they pushed me on to this large bench where I ate pumpkin stuff and then these girls went nuts! They kept shouting out how great it was I was in their house and I thought I'm not in a house I'm in a huge castle! So these girls ran after me and eventually I lost all of them except for one which is now running around the halls as we speak.'  
  
'MR. SAWYER! Do you not realize how rude it is to interrupt two teachers while they are talking privately.'  
  
'It's alright Severus, he was just leaving.' Before he could argue back, Sawyer was pushed out in to the hall. He heard another girl running away to his right so he ran to his left.  
  
Jekyll stared in to the mirror. He looked stupid and the nurse was irritating him. Hyde was looking back at him, saying how hilariously silly he looked.  
  
'Right that's it, I'm off!' Jekyll had made up his mind that he had to find the others and find the portal that had taken them there.  
  
'Henry you can not leave, you must stay and look after the sick children.' The round nurse looked sternly at him.  
  
'Well I erm, feel unwell'  
  
'Here, drink some of this, it's a potion I made. It'll make you feel much better.' Jekyll took the bottle from her and drank. He began to get a strange but very familiar feeling.  
  
'Nurse, did you make this or find it?'  
  
'Make, find, what's the difference?'  
  
'Do you have any idea what you've done?'  
  
Nemo loved the water, he always enjoyed watching fish go by when he was in his submarine. He stared in to the deep waters. But something stirred underneath and suddenly a huge tentacle sprang out of the water, grabbing Nemo by the ankle.  
  
'Help me!' he cried out.  
  
From above him, Helen flew down to his rescue. She took the sword from Nemo's belt and brought it down. But before the sword touched it, the squid brought its tentacle back under water, it didn't really like having parts of it cut off.  
  
'Thank you. Where have you been? We came here to look for you and Skinner and now everyone's split up and gotten lost.'  
  
'They're not lost, just distracted.' Helen smiled back. 'And as for me, I've now been appointed as a teacher. Don't ask how, I don't know myself. I think you should become a teacher too seeing as you can't exactly be a student.'  
  
'I could be a student.'  
  
'Sure, whatever. Look we should all just lie low until we know how to get out of here.'  
  
'A good plan.'  
  
Helen began walking back in to Hogwarts but was stopped by a very sneaky looking student. He had bright blonde hair and an evil grin. His name was Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Excuse me Miss. But the homework you gave was wrong, you told us to read chapter 14 of our books but there are only 10 chapters.'  
  
'So there are well done, 10 points for...'  
  
'Slytherin.'  
  
'Yes that's it, 10 points for pointing out my mistake.'  
  
'You know what Miss? I don't think you're a teacher, perhaps I should inform Dumbledore of this.'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'The headmaster.'  
  
'Oh yes, of course. Well perhaps I should be a more, strict in my teaching methods to prevent silly little students like you coming out of line.'  
  
'I should tell my father on you and he's a very powerful man.' Draco folded his arms in victory. But he was about to loose this battle.  
  
'Is he really? Well I'm a very powerful woman.' said Helen loudly as she sprouted her wings and stretched them out. Draco left in a hurry. He was scared and wanted to reach his common room before anyone noticed. Helen laughed, she was having fun with these little wizards.  
  
Sawyer continued running and bumped in to something he couldn't see.  
  
'Skinner put some clothes on!' was his immediate reaction. 'Wait a minute, Skinner? Where've you been?'  
  
'With us.' replied a young girl. She was with two other boys. 'I'm Hermione Granger.' Harry took off Skinner's jacket and gave it back thinking of how cool it was.  
  
'I'm Tom Sawyer.'  
  
'Oh yeah, the new student.' said Ron.  
  
'You're a student?' laughed Skinner as he began putting grease paint on his face.  
  
'That's right,' continued Sawyer, 'And there are these crazy girls that keep chasing after me. The girls from Gryffindor are even more, crazy now that I'm in their team thing.' Skinner laughed as he listened to Sawyer, 'It's not funny!'  
  
'I've been bothered by a crazy girl, Helen. She's now using me in her lessons and all the students aim their magic spells at me!'  
  
'It was pretty funny.' Joked Harry.  
  
'Wait a minute, Helen is posing as a teacher while I'm stuck as a student? She's about my age, that's not fair! I don't even know any magic. How am I supposed to learn?'  
  
Hermione decided to interrupt his complaining, 'So you guys don't come from this world do you?'  
  
'Of course not.' said Skinner.  
  
'Well seeing as you're in Gryffindor and Mr. Skinner is invisible, you can both come to our common room. Maybe we can help you get back.'  
  
'Finally, a girl in this place that isn't insane.' sighed Sawyer.  
  
'Don't count on it.' said Ron and Harry, almost in unison. 


	4. Hyde's Hogwarts tour

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Helen and my sense of humour.  
  
Mr. Hyde's Hogwarts tour  
  
By elven_emma  
  
Sawyer and Skinner had explained their situation to Hermione, Harry and Ron, who offered to help. They had spent many hours in the library looking for anything on vortex's and portals and gates, but could find nothing. Helen held a meeting in her office for the League members and Harry, Ron and Hermione joined them.  
  
Helen sat in her new office, reading up on the defence against the dark arts. She had learned quite quickly and with some help from Harry, was now teaching defence against the dark arts very well. Skinner walked in with a giant grin on his face, although this was not visible.  
  
'Hello there...'  
  
'Coat.' Said Helen cutting in, pointing at a coat stand where Skinner's trench coat hung.  
  
'Where did you get that? replied Skinner as he put it on.  
  
'I found it in an unused classroom where you disposed of it when you decided to join Peeves in flooding one of the toilets, which weren't even unused. I brought the coat here because I do not want a naked man on my chair! Well not you anyway.'  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?' before she could answer Harry and Ron walked in, followed by Hermione and a very disgruntled looking Sawyer who was breathing very heavily. 'What happened to you?' asked Skinner. 'Let me guess the Sawyer group?' Sawyer nodded and looked out of the window. Nemo came in through the door behind him along with Mina. It was very cramped with all of them in there.  
  
'So what's the plan?' asked Helen.  
  
'First we need to find a way of getting out of here.' said Sawyer.  
  
'We've been looking,' said Hermione, 'but we found nothing.'  
  
'We haven't tried the restricted section.' said Ron.  
  
'I'll go tonight with my invisibility cloak.' said Harry.  
  
'Or we could get a note from a teacher.' said Hermione, eager not to break any rules.  
  
'Who's going to give us the note?' Hermione looked over at Helen.  
  
'Oh me! I can do it!' she said as she grabbed a quill and some parchment.  
  
'So until we can leave we're just lying low.' said Mina.  
  
'Perhaps we should meet again.' said Nemo. 'Sometime after Hallowe'en.'  
  
'Ok then, everyone back here, lunchtime, the day after Hallowe'en' said Helen, passing Ron the note.  
  
Sawyer looked around and spoke for the first time, 'Hey where's Jekyll?' Everyone looked around and noticed this.  
  
'Last time I saw him,' laughed Skinner, 'He was in the hospital wing wearing a funny hat.' A sudden bang and crash came from below them.  
  
'I don't think he's there now.' said Helen. They all made a mad rush for the door, those with wands took them from their pockets. They ran down two flights of stairs and slowed down to listen for any signs of Hyde.  
  
'Do you think this'll be like that troll?' asked Hermione, sounding worried. Mina walked up beside her.  
  
'Hyde's no troll.' said Mina. 'He's just an overgrown man who likes violence.'  
  
'That makes me feel much better.' whimpered Ron sarcastically.  
  
'He's nothin' to worry about, he won't hurt us, he's one of the League.' said Skinner thinking for a moment, 'Well he might hurt me.'  
  
They reached the only room with its door open and looked in.  
  
'Ginny?' exclaimed Ron. There in the classroom was Hyde and Ginny Weasley. There were knocked over desks which were probably the cause of the noise.  
  
'Well it seems Hyde has a new friend.' Said Mina.  
  
'I was giving him a tour.' said Ginny innocently. 'He's only seen the hospital wing.'  
  
......  
  
elven_emma: Ok I know it's a bit short and probably not as good as the other chapters but it's 6:00 I'm still at school and I'm tired so haha I have an excuse! 


End file.
